


Kiss Me Drunk

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Heartsigh [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Not Really Important Though, or whatevah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: Jeno, bold as ever, reaches a hand up to rub his thumb across Hyuck’s bottom lip. It’s so pretty, full and pink, and Jeno groans when Hyuck takes his thumb into his mouth, suckling softly on it, eyes glistening.“How are you so pretty? My head’s gonna explode.”





	Kiss Me Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Spring break means maybe I can actually write some fics??????????? I wonder how long I'm gonna make this series lmao

“God, I just wanna kiss you all over, forever. I’ll drop out of school, make this my full-time job.” Donghyuck giggles, high-pitched and cute, but Jeno’s not sure if it’s because of his words or because his lips keep brushing against the softness of Donghyuck’s stomach. The boy’s always been a bit ticklish. Jeno can’t keep his mouth off Donghyuck’s skin, like a magnet’s attached the two of them together, like if he breaks away he’ll die. 

“What are you even talking about, dummy?” Donghyuck’s still giggling, his voice an octave higher as he squirms, face bright pink. He’s so pretty. Jeno’s so whipped. And kinda drunk. 

“Your skin’s so pretty, you’re so pretty. And perfect. I’m obsessed with you. If I stop kissing you, I think I’ll actually die.” The funny thing about Jeno is that he spends most of every day silent, observing but rarely talking, but once he starts drinking, he’s impossible to shut up. So Donghyuck just has to deal with the embarrassing words, biting his bottom lip to keep from whining. Jeno, bold as ever, reaches a hand up to rub his thumb across Hyuck’s bottom lip. It’s so pretty, full and pink, and Jeno groans when Hyuck takes his thumb into his mouth, suckling softly on it, eyes glistening.

“How are you so pretty? My head’s gonna explode.” Donghyuck swings a hand out to swat at Jeno’s shoulder, using the same hand to tug the older boy upwards so he can kiss him. It’s more just than breathing into each other’s mouths than kissing but Jeno doesn’t want it to stop.

“You talk too much,” is what Hyuck whispers into the older’s mouth, swiping his tongue against Jeno’s upper lip. He cards his fingers through Jeno’s dark hair, pushing the boy’s bangs up off his forehead. Jeno breaks the kiss, moving to trail his lips down the expanse of Donghyuck’s neck. The skin is warm and flushed and Jeno takes it all in, sucking softly at it for a second then sucking harder, moving from spot to spot until Donghyuck’s neck is covered completely in love spots. Said boy is letting out little whines and puffs of air, one leg tossed around Jeno’s waist, his hand still in the older’s hair, holding him as close as possible. He lays there and lets Jeno claim him—he loves being marked up, wears the spots like stripes. He bruises so easily, the marks will last an eternity. There’s a cluster of beauty marks on his neck and Jeno lingers there, licking a stripe against them, running his tongue flat. Donghyuck bucks his hips at the feeling, cursing lightly.

“Jen, you’re driving me—” he cuts himself off to let out a gasp as Jeno bites at his shoulder, “you’re driving me  _ crazy, _ Jeno,  _ please _ .” Jeno responds by dipping lower to kiss and lick at Donghyuck’s nipples, the buds pebbling under the touches. Donghyuck squirms, always sensitive there, his hips grinding up, pressing against Jeno’s own. Jeno’s hands trail down to grope at Donghyuck’s thighs, kneading the soft flesh and stroking softly at the inner bits. “Jeno, if you don’t do something, I’m gonna…” he trails off but he didn’t even need to finish his sentence.

Jeno kisses down his chest and stomach, down down down.


End file.
